In a vehicular front light capable of controlling an adaptive driving beam in which a light distribution pattern of a driving beam is adjusted in an adaptive manner, when presence of another vehicle such as a leading vehicle is detected and a light source that forms a central portion of the light distribution pattern is turned off, the light distribution pattern of the driving beam is produced in a state of being substantially equally divided into two in the left and right direction, which may give a driver an uncomfortable feeling. Therefore, PTL 1 discloses a vehicular front light that has reduced the above-described discomfort.